<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary by Its_a_yoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437296">Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke'>Its_a_yoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind every Maxiel photo... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, There are some Crack moments, frankie the frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-race relaxing evening with Maxiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind every Maxiel photo... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :)) </p>
<p>We technically didn't get any Maxiel pic last weekend, but they mentioned each other in their post-race interviews and I'll take anything so enjoy.</p>
<p>Title is Sanctuary-Joji.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel knew he had to thank Max for the podium. If it wasn’t for Max’s DNF he would not be there with Lewis and Valtteri. But a podium was a podium nonetheless of how he got it, so he enjoyed it to the fullest.</p>
<p>He even remembered to do the shoey now that there were no distractions.</p>
<p>He was making his way towards the media pen when he got tugged in between two motorhomes. </p>
<p>“Congrats on the podium,” Max said cheerfully but when Dan looked into his eyes he saw the bittersweet feeling. It was understandable. </p>
<p>“Thank you for granting it to me,” Daniel smiled down at him. “I’m sorry for what happened to you,” he added. </p>
<p>“No you are not. But it is okay, it happens.The car is whit and Italy doesn’t like me much,” Max grinned, having his mask tugged down so Dan could see his awkward smile. </p>
<p>“It really doesn't. We are never coming here for a vacation ever,” Dan chuckled. Max smiled at him again before he quickly looked around. When he saw there was no one around he quickly pulled Daniel down for a kiss after he pulled his face mask down as well. </p>
<p>“I love you, I will wait for you in the jet,” Max said after he stepped back. </p>
<p>“I love you. I will try to be as quick as possible,” Daniel promised as they parted their ways. </p>
<p>Daniel quickly did all of the PR stuff he needed and had a quick meeting with the team before he was allowed to leave. He grabbed all of his stuff and rushed to the airport where the jet was ready to leave. </p>
<p>Once he got inside he put his stuff down and kissed Max’s forehead before sitting down and securing the seat belt around himself. </p>
<p>“You took so long,” Max whined, but he was smiling so Dan just shook his head. </p>
<p>“Shut up, you are just not used to being the one waiting for me while I do my podium duties,” Daniel said. </p>
<p>“True, thank you for always being so patient with me,” Max let out. Daniel just looked at him in surprise and he was met with Max’s honest eyes. </p>
<p>“I think we can call it even after you gave me the podium today,” Dan grinned widely and Max’s face turned sour. </p>
<p><i> Yep, there he is, </i> Daniel thought. He would rather Max start letting his emotions out on their way home already, so once they come home they can just go cuddle. </p>
<p>“It fucking sucks. I was so pissed off, mate. Stupid car, stupid engine… I could have been P2 because Bottas sucks,” Max ranted grumpily. “I just feel like I am not doing enough for the team you know? They are always fixing my car in records car and not fucking up during pitstops. They deserve to be on the podium and here I am with my 4 DNFs-” he tried to continue. </p>
<p>“And you had 9 fucking podiums, Maxy. You are doing amazing and you are getting everything you can out of the car. You had 5 second positions finishes and one race win even though we are living in the Mercedes 1-2 era. You are a beast and the team knows it, everyone knows it. You are the future of this sport Max Emilian Verstappen and you are gonna achieve many amazing things,” Daniel poured out as he reached over for Max’s hands and started playing with them in between their seats. </p>
<p>“Dan,” Max let out, too stunned to say anything else. </p>
<p>“Don’t Dan me now. You are allowed to be mad because the car broke down on you today, but it was not your fault so don’t even try to let yourself down,” Dan said, his voice steady.</p>
<p>“I was mad. I was really mad when it happened, but now I am just over it. It does fucking suck, but it’s not like I can change anything. It is just not fair,” Max let out, looking tired. </p>
<p>“This sport is not fair. It sucks from time to time and that’s part of the job,” Dan didn’t really know what to say so he just squeezed Max’s hand. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for being a cry baby. I am happy it was you who got the podium though. You deserve it like no one else,” Max smiled over at him and ran his thumb over Dan’s knuckles. </p>
<p>“It is normal to be sad, my love. Especially in moments like these, but I won’t let you talk yourself down. Shit happens, but you will get Bottas next time. I am sure of it,” Daniel smiled. </p>
<p>“You better get him as well so we can be on the podium together again. You have to take the third sweet podium of the 2020 season. You have to own the number three,” Max laughed before looking out of the window, he didn’t see Daniel’s smile falter. </p>
<p>“Yeah, right,” Dan mumbled but he quickly put on a smile as Max turned his way again. </p>
<p>Daniel let Max ramble for the rest of the flight home. It was obvious the younger man was still grumpy so Dan just watched him fondly as Max talked about some new video game or whatever it was, never letting go of the boy’s hands. </p>
<p>“I just want to be home so we can cuddle,” Max huffed and Daniel smiled at him, his eyes full of love. He really enjoyed how comfortable Max got in their relationship and how he started to voice things he would not half a year ago. </p>
<p>“We will be there soon and then I won’t let you out of the bed for the whole week,” Dan said cheekily and Max grinned. </p>
<p>“Sounds like a good plan,” he agreed.</p>
<p>Soon enough the plane landed and the pair got a car that drove them home. Immediately after they arrived, Dan took out his trophy and both men walked into Frank the froggie’s room, where Dan proudly showed off his new baby while Max just fondly shook his head. </p>
<p>After they made sure that everything was okay with their little green creature, they ignored the suitcases they left in the living room and made their way into their bedroom. </p>
<p>“Can we take a nice bath and then just cuddle and sleep?” Max asked in a small voice after they entered the room. </p>
<p>“Of course baby,” Daniel smiled and kissed Max’s forehead. Max went into the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub. </p>
<p>“Should we use the bath bomb Charles and Lando gave us?” Max asked and Daniel laughed after he looked at the frog shaped bath bomb the pair got them during one of their shopping sprees.</p>
<p>“Yes! But wait for me because I want to see it melt,” Dan grinned and Max nodded his head, not expecting any less. Daniel disappeared somewhere and Max took that time to undress himself as the water kept running. </p>
<p>The Dutchman also connected Daniel’s phone with the speakers in the bathroom, putting on their bath vibes playlist on before dimming the lights and even lighting some candles.</p>
<p>After a while Daniel returned naked, but with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Max was already sitting in the tub, watching the water. Daniel set the glasses down and made a show of opening the champagne, making Max giggle before pouring it into the prepared glasses. </p>
<p>“Time for the bath bomb,” Max said and Daniel stilled. </p>
<p>“Wait, should we…” Daniel didn’t finish the sentence, but he looked into the direction out of the room and Max knew what his dumb boyfriend had on his mind. </p>
<p>“No, we can’t take a bath with Frank. For fuck’s sake Daniel,” Max sighed tiredly and Dan just shrugged his shoulders. </p>
<p>“It was just an idea,” he mumbled before he got into the bath, sitting behind Max. Max stopped the water as the bathtub was finally filled and looked over his shoulder, making sure Daniel was ready. </p>
<p>After Daniel smiled at him and Max excitedly dropped the bath bomb into the water. The pair silently watched it dissolve and turn the water green and glittery. </p>
<p>“That is pretty cool,” Dan said. </p>
<p>“We are never telling them that we actually liked it,” Max mumbled. </p>
<p>“Never,” Dan laughed and reached out for the glasses with champagne. “Now for the grown-up part,” he said as he handed one over to Max. </p>
<p>“Are you trying to get me drunk, Mister Ricciardo,” Max giggled as he looked over his shoulder and into Daniel’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Maybe I am,” Daniel said as they clinked their glasses. They grinned at each other over the top of their glasses before Max turned around and settled against Dan’s torso again. </p>
<p>They talked softly about everything and nothing, sometimes Dan mumbled song lyrics into Max’s ear and other times Max talked about some meme Lando sent him that made fun of Charles again. </p>
<p>They just relaxed in the bathtub, music playing in the background, champagne glasses in their right hands while their left hands were intertwined. </p>
<p>“Babe?” Max asked and Dan just hummed in answer. Max set his empty champagne glass down and Dan did that as well. </p>
<p>“What is it, Maxy?” Dan asked. </p>
<p>“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” Max asked. He noticed Dan was zoning out the whole evening and he knew the Aussie had something on his mind. </p>
<p>“Ah, it is nothing important, baby. Don’t worry about it,” Dan whispered. </p>
<p>“Well, something is clearly upsetting you and I want to help you with it. You know you can tell me anything. I am happy to just listen,” Max said, his was still on Dan’s chest. He knew Dan was probably upset about something work related so Max wouldn’t be able to help. He just wanted Dan to let it out. </p>
<p>“Max, I-” Dan huffed, as if not knowing where to start. “Maxy?” he suddenly asked in a small voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, my love?” Max held onto Dan’s hand. </p>
<p>“Do you think I made a mistake when I signed with McLaren?” Dan whispered again, as if afraid to say those words out loud. </p>
<p>“Dan,” Max let out as he quickly sat up, turning himself around so he could face Daniel. “You can’t think like this. Yes, it is amazing that you got two podiums with Renault now, but I’m sure you will do much more with McLaren. Yes, Renault got better but it is mostly thanks to you. You are the one making the team better. Yes, the car matters but you are an amazing driver that manages to get everything out of any shit box you get. You are going to do amazing things at McLaren. This is all you, you and your amazing driving skills,” Max said seriously. </p>
<p>“I know, I know. I am just sick of people shitting on me for every decision I make. First with Renault, now with McLaren. Everyone is always doubting my decisions and it makes me so mad,” Daniel let out. </p>
<p>“Fuck them, Daniel. You are going to be amazing no matter where you are. Full send only, baby,” Max smiled in all honesty. </p>
<p>“Full send only,” Daniel smiled and pecked Max’s lips. “Thank you, my love.”</p>
<p>“Always. I’ll always remind you how great you are,” the younger boy said. “McLaren will be good for you.” </p>
<p>“Just say you like me going there because you’ll get to hang out with me and Lando,” Dan laughed. </p>
<p>“Not true! But yeah, Zak said I’ll have to pay an entry fee. I’ll have to battle Cyril on my way to you though, I’m pretty sure he will try to sneak into your driver’s room with me,” Max laughed. </p>
<p>“God, leave Cyril out of this please,” Daniel begged. </p>
<p>“No. Have you seen the man? He is obsessed with you Daniel. I am pretty sure he loves you more than he loves Christian,” Max said, nodding his head.</p>
<p>“Max, not again. Stop! You and Lando are spending too much time on Tumblr. Fuck you both,” Daniel laughed.</p>
<p>“They fucked, Daniel,” Max whispered. </p>
<p>“Max, I really don’t want to think about our bosses fucking,” Daniel shook his head. </p>
<p>“But they did,” Max laughed and so did Daniel. They both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. </p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Dan let out. </p>
<p>“It made you laugh though,” Max smiled and ran his fingertips over Dan’s smiling lips. “Much better.” </p>
<p>“I love you,” Dan smiled and Max leaned in for a kiss. </p>
<p>“Let me do something for you to make you relax a bit. Let me wash your hair,” Max proposed and Dan nodded his head. </p>
<p>The switched places, Max sitting with his back against the bathtub and Daniel sitting in between his legs. Max cradled Daniel’s head in his hands.</p>
<p>“Just relax, my love,” Max whispered as he buried his fingers into Dan’s hair. </p>
<p>Daniel closed his eyes as Max slowly massaged his scalp, his finger untangling the curls as they went. The Dutchman was as gentle as he could as he combed through curls, trying to make Dan feel good. </p>
<p>Once he poured a bit of shampoo into his palm he began massaging Dan’s scalp again, running his hands through the hair. Dan’s eyes remained closed as he just pushed his head further into Max’s hands, enjoying it.</p>
<p>Max made sure to take his time, Daniel’s breathing slowly evened out as the Aussie relaxed.</p>
<p>Max chuckled as he cradled the Aussie’s head, massaging over the place where his hair met his forehead. He made slow circling motions down and behind Dan’s ears. After he massaged the shampoo in he slowly rinsed it out, making sure the water would not spray into Dan’s face.</p>
<p>Once he was done he tilted Dan’s head back and rested his lips against his forehead, giving him a few kisses as Dan sighed contently.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my love,” Daniel opened his eyes and looked into Max’s ones. </p>
<p>“Anything for you,” Max smiled. </p>
<p>They both switched again, Daniel liked it better when Max was cuddling against his chest and vise-versa. They continued talking softly, Dan was mostly just humming along the songs and Max made fun of him for it. </p>
<p>“But an angel ain't what I need, not anyone, you're the one, more than fun, you're the sanctuary,” Daniel sang along to Max’s ear softly and the younger man could feel the butterflies in his tummy going crazy. “'Cause what you want is what I want, sincerity,” Dan rasped out and Max squeezed his left hand. </p>
<p>The Dutchman would probably never get used to Daniel loving him so openly. Well not openly, not a lot of people knew about them dating, but Daniel never hid how much he loved him. </p>
<p>Max never thought anyone could love him so unconditionally and it scared him sometimes. It scared him to think about the fact that there was a possibility of losing it all. </p>
<p>“Dan?” Max asked.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Dan looked confused as to why Max chose to turn around again, sitting on Dan’s thighs as facing himl.</p>
<p>“Why me? Why do you even love me?” Max asked in a small voice, bringing Dan’s hand into his lap and playing with it. </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Daniel chuckled. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I-” Max started to stutter but Dan just continued talking. </p>
<p>“I love you because you love me the way I am and you never tried to change anything about me. You never asked me to tone my personality or energy down, when other people told me I am annoying or just faking it all you always understood and accepted that it is just the way I am. I love you because you’ve had some hard times and experienced things that could have made you bitter and mean and yet you let me in and you are learning how to trust and let people in again. I love you because all those years ago you let me in and you let me see you grow and become a better person. I love you because you let me help you and that takes strength. I love you because you know what you want and you will not stop unless you get it. I love you because you love your friends and will always stand up for them. I love you because you always say yes to my stupid ideas. I love you for being you, for your beautiful smile and for your strong soul,” Daniel ranted. </p>
<p>“Dan,” Max said in between his sobs. </p>
<p>“Most importantly, I love you because everything is just better with you,” Dan smiled and cupped Max’s cheek, trying to wipe away the tears. </p>
<p>“Now, why do you love me?” Dan asked in return. </p>
<p>“I- I love you because you saw right through me, you saw through me and you didn’t give up. You tried and tried even though I made your life hell,” Max started and Dan chuckled at that. “I love you because you spent so much time and energy learning how to understand me, then you made sure you provided a safe space for me and you let me open up. I love you because you are the kindest most patient person I’ve ever met. I love you because you showed me people can like me for me only, without any bad intentions. I love you because you made me feel like I matter, like my opinions matter. I love you because you want to be in my life without wanting to be in charge of it, you are happy to be with me while I make my own decisions,” Max said, his voice breaking a couple of times. “I love you because your constant love keeps me going. I love you because you are my sun and you are the light of my life, even in the darkest moments you are always there to give me hope and courage,” he mumbled. </p>
<p>“You cheesy fucker,” Daniel laughed softly, but his eyes were watery.</p>
<p>“I love you even though you are a little annoying shit because you always push me to be my best,” Max said and stayed silent. He watched a single tear flown down Dan’s cheek before leaning in and kissing it away. </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that,” Max wiggled uncomfortably after Daniel just looked at him without saying anything. </p>
<p>“Max Emilian Verstappen, you are the light and love of my life, and one day, you’ll get used to that,” Daniel declared and Max felt his cheek heating up. </p>
<p>“I hate you so much,” Max said and quickly dived down to kiss Dan before the Aussie could disagree. </p>
<p>They kissed hungrily, both of them pouring all of their love into it. They both tried to show the other that they meant it. As Daniel ran his hands over Max’s back he felt him shivering, he brought him closer to his chest. They made out sloppily in the cold water for a while before they finally tore away.  </p>
<p>“I think we should get out,” Dan whispered after Max shivered again. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” the Dutchman said as he realized how cold the water actually got. </p>
<p>So they got out and quickly got ready for bed. After they cleaned the bathroom they went straight to the bed and cuddled into each other. Max settled against Daniel’s chest as Dan snaked his arm around the Dutch boy, their legs entwined. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow is my day to make you feel better,” Daniel mumbled as he played with Max’s hair. “Just tell me what you want me to do and it is done.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, can you make your mom’s lasagna?” Max asked. </p>
<p>“Baby, you know how long that recipe takes,” Daniel whined and Max looked up at him. </p>
<p>“I’ll suck your cock while the lasagna bakes,” he said. </p>
<p>“Well, looks like we are having lasagna then,” Daniel beamed and kissed Max’s forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. </p>
<p>Kudos, comments and just any feedback are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
<p>You can throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>